


Irresistible Temptation

by dimi13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimi13/pseuds/dimi13
Summary: "...Whether it’s your luck or misfortune that you’ve met a guy like meWill be like a split road, yes, like whiskey you’ve swallowed by mistakeI’ll make you hotter, more excited..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG.... So, this is the result of me trying to get past my writer's block and looking up the lyrics for EXO's "Playboy"  
> Why my mind decided to come up with this trash at 1 AM yesterday, I have no clue. NEVERTHELESS, this is my first time writing smut so please forgive me if this sounds at all awkward or just plain bad OMG just-  
> I'm sorry.

The last of the bright orange and red leaves that accompanied the fall season have finally fallen off of the trees. Tree branches are once again left lonely and barren signaling the beginning of yet another winter era. Grey sidewalks and black pavements have been replaced by blankets upon blankets of crystal white snow. When the sun's rays hit the icy element just right, the ice crystals reflect the light beautifully, creating a marvelous and alluring sparkle. 

People in the city have begun to pile on layers and layers of clothes to keep warm from the frigid temperatures of the season. Warm furry hats, insulating leather gloves, along with oversized sweaters and jackets decorate the streets of the city. Puffs of vapor, from warm breath meeting cold air can be seen as people rush by in a hurry to get from point A to point B. It's tough to keep warm these days and people all over are trying their best to overcome the onslaught of dropping temperatures as they try to continue on with their daily activities.

It's nearing the end of the work day and most people rejoice in the fact that they'll soon be in their warm and heated homes. It would mark yet another battle won against the cold weather, at least for today. However, on this cold night, one particular individual stays behind for a few minutes after all of his co-workers have already left the office. The individual takes his phone out and scrolls down through his contacts until he gets to the “K” section. Hesitant as to whether or not to text or to call, the man's thumb hovers over the contact's name. Eyes, with more white around the iris than most people's, shut close as an exhale is forced out. It's quiet for a few moments. That is, until the man's phone rings and fills the room with one of those standard loud and generic ringtones. The man is startled and abruptly opens his eyes in shock. Upon reading the name on the caller ID, however, the man clenches his jaw. His heart begins beating faster and not because of a feeling of fear or nervousness, but because of the sudden rush of excited adrenaline that begins to rush through his veins. With much anticipation, he swipes his thumb across the screen and answers the call. 

“Hey, baby. Want to meet up?”

The office worker suppresses a breath and nibbles at his bottom lip as hesitation tries to invade all his senses in hopes of preventing him from making any decisions he will regret later. Not that his annoying nagging conscience at the back of his mind was making an appearance just to tell the male office worker that he shouldn't want to see the other man. Far from it. In fact, he had already been seeing the man on the phone for quite a while now so, it's not like the male office worker was doubting his immense desire to see the other male. No, the nagging conscience was not acting up because of what the male office worker wanted or didn't want, but rather because it was trying to get the male to ponder if going forward with fulfilling his wants was actually what was best. The problem didn’t lie in what the male wanted or didn't want, but in the complete disregard for the consequences of the actions taken to inevitably get him what he truly desired. Immersed in his inner turmoil between what he shouldn't and should do, the male office worker forgets for a brief second that he was still on the phone, and openly emits a pained and conflicted groan. There's a low chuckle coming from the other line in response.

“Oh, c'mon Kyungsoo~ Don't be like that.”

Kyungsoo clenches his fist because god dammit why is the mere act of hearing the other man's low and teasing voice enough to send his blood rushing south. He lets out a shaky breath as he tries to maintain his composure. He'll be damned if he lets the janitor or security guard, who Kyungsoo knows are still somewhere in the office building, catch him flustered over a simple phone call. He licks his lips as he begins to respond.

“I-I don’t know, Kai. This….this thing we have going...I just-”

Kai emits a throaty laugh on the other line. An action that only succeeds in working up an already stressed and on edge Kyungsoo.

“Are you laughing right now? This is serious ok! I can't keep seeing you like this. It's wrong. God, I can't believe I let you convince me that this was ok.”

“Oh are you blaming me, now?”

“YES. I am blaming you!”

“Really? Because last time I checked, it was you who called first and suggested for us to meet up in the first place.”

“Kai.”

“Not to mention that your loud wanton moans and your explicit begging for my touch had me thinking that you just couldn't get enough of me.”

“KAI!

“Kyungsoo~!”

Kyungsoo rubs his already flushed face, because damn it all, why was Kai always so blunt and crude with his words? Memories of past meet ups and cold nights spent tangled in each other’s arms flash before Kyungsoo’s eyes and he can’t even begin to deny anything that Kai has said because everything that had been said was true and there was really no coming back from it. Kyungsoo was in too deep. Kai practically oozed sex and charisma, so much that it tempted Kyungsoo to stray off of the straight and narrow path, and stray he did, from the moment they met. More memories flash through Kyungsoo's mind as he recalls that fateful night he met the tall and handsome bad boy. He had been left alone at one of the tables with some awful tasting beer while his boyfriend, Chanyeol who had practically begged him to go with him to the stupid club, left to go dance with some other friends of his. Needless to say that Kyungsoo wasn't happy. Kyungsoo hated clubs. He hated the mixed smell of hard liquor and sweat coupled with the overbearing loud techno music that just forced everyone to practically scream their conversations to someone if they wanted to talk. Yes, Kyungsoo harbored a deep dislike for those types of establishments, but honestly who was he to deny his lovable boyfriend anything? In hindsight, Kyungsoo really should have just denied his boyfriend this one favor.

“So, what do you say, Kyungsoo? I can make it worth your while.”

Kyungsoo sighs and like always, he gives in. He justifies tonight’s decision with the fact that Chanyeol was away on a business trip and wouldn’t be back until two days from now. Kyungsoo justifies his want and desire for Kai as a simple 'give and take'. A situation which pretty much translated to Kyungsoo just wanting some company on this cold and lonely night while Kai just wanted a good fuck. Kyungsoo could end this thing whenever he wanted. At least, that's the lie he wanted to make himself believe.

~*~

It's the end of the work day and most, if not everyone, had already gone home to take shelter from the freezing temperatures outside. Some choose to lounge by the fireplace, cuddle with their blankets, hug their pets and/or loved ones for warmth. Others, on the other hand, choose to fight of the cold in much more creative and intimate ways. 

It’s through rough hands and contact between fair skin and tanned skin that a wide spreading uncontrollable heat is ignited between the two men. Clothes were shed the moment they stepped into the cold and dark apartment. Kai had wasted no time in shoving Kyungsoo up against the wall the moment the front door was closed. The tanned male placed his hands on Kyungsoo's hips and slammed both of their bodies together. Their hot breath mingled together as Kai leaned his face down closer to meet Kyungsoo's lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. Kyungsoo followed by tangling his fingers into Kai's silver locks and moaned into the taller male's mouth when Kai began to roll his hips into his. Kyungsoo's cock was strained achingly against his jeans and it didn't help that Kai was continuing to roll his hips and grind both of their growing erections together. The need to be closer only intensified with the friction and Kyungsoo was being driven mad with lust to have Kai inside him already and fill him up to the brim. 

Kai's hands had wandered and managed to unbutton Kyungsoo's dress shirt. He managed to get the piece of clothing completely off of Kyungsoo, revealing the smooth fair skin that hid underneath. The taller male made quick work of attacking the unmarked skin with his mouth. He continued to leave small red blotches all over the expanse of Kyungsoo's neck and chest. Just like Kyungsoo, Kai was having a hard time keeping his shit together and really just wanted to get the shorter man into the bedroom as soon as possible. He needed Kyungsoo and he needed him, now. Kai moved his hands to Kyungsoo's thighs and hoisted the shorter man up against him. Kyungsoo responded by wrapping his legs around Kai's waist and kissing the taller male harder and more urgently. The shirtless male whimpered and mewled as Kai reciprocated the kiss and trapped his bottom lip with his teeth. The sounds Kyungsoo was making were like music to Kai's ears and it drove him crazy with desire to hear more. No matter how many times they did this, Kai just couldn't get enough of Kyungsoo. He wanted Kyungsoo. He wanted all of him. 

Kai carried Kyungsoo over to the bedroom. The rest of their clothes were discarded as they moved onto the bed. Pleasured moans invaded the quietness of the room as both men succumbed to their lust for each other. Familiar plump lips nibbled and kissed at the remaining unmarked fair skin stirring up the burning need just underneath the surface. The heat had become unbearable but it still felt so, so good. Kyungsoo never wanted it to end. He wanted this moment to last. He loved the feeling of being filled up and stretched open by Kai's thick, hard cock. He loved feeling the weight of Kai's body on top of him as the tanned male slammed into him harder, deeper, and faster. Most of all, Kyungsoo loved hearing the combined sounds of skin hitting skin and Kai's deep, pleasured growls as he rapidly snaps his hips and thrusts in and out of his tight hole. 

The tanned male's thrusts become erratic and his pace quickens as he tries to chase his sweet release. His face contorts with pleasure as he nears his end. Kyungsoo wraps his spread legs around Kai's waist, to get him closer and deeper into him, as a tight heat begins to pool in his lower abdomen. He's close and he can tell Kai is too. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Kai's neck and pulls him down into a rough and heated kiss as they both reach their climax.

Kyungsoo is left a panting mess as Kai pulls out with a groan and Kyungsoo can't help but whimper at the feeling of emptiness. A cold shiver runs up Kyungsoo's spine as the heat that enveloped him rolls off of him and the fire that burned from within his body begins to dissipate. However, the cold feeling doesn't last for long as Kai pulls Kyungsoo closer to him and once again envelops him in his arms. Kyungsoo snuggles closer into Kai's chest and lets out a satisfied sigh while the tan male pulls the covers over the both of them.

Somewhere in the midst of the after-sex haze, the sound of a standard generic ringtone begins to play. Kyungsoo tenses because the only other person that could be calling at this hour, besides Kai, is Chanyeol. He knows he should pick up the phone and he makes a move to get up off of the bed and go look for it among the discarded clothes on the floor, but Kai is quick to tighten his arm around the elder's small waist. 

“Just let it go to voice-mail.”

Kai drawls as he begins to place feather light kisses starting from Kyungsoo's temple all the way down to where his neck begins to meet his shoulder. Kyungsoo shivers again, but this time it has nothing to do with him being cold.

“But, it's-”

Kyungsoo whimpers as he feels his sensitive member being tugged because fuck, when had Kai moved his hand there? He can feel Kai's smirk on his neck as he lets out a loud moan as Kai continues to pump Kyungsoo until he is rock hard again. The taller male maneuvers himself so as to pull Kyungsoo to straddle him. Their eyes meet and Kai gets Kyungsoo to make the soft mewls he loves to hear as he slowly moves his fisted hand up and down the shaft of the shorter male's already pulsating red cock, never once breaking the eye contact.

Kyungsoo's cellphone stops ringing and the only thing that can be heard is heavy breathing as Kyungsoo begins to rolls his hips on top of Kai's. He can feel Kai's growing member starting to rub up against his ass cheeks. He reaches behind him and pumps Kai's cock a few times before positioning it at his entrance once again. Kyungsoo lifts himself and gently drops back down, impaling himself on Kai's thick cock with a wanton moan. If Kyungsoo had to pick a favorite position, this would be it. He loved riding Kai because only like this could he really fill full and sated. 

“God, Kyungsoo. You're beautiful.”

Kai thrusts up slowly and gradually quickens his thrusts garnering more pleasured moans from Kyungsoo.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Kai! Hmmmpf~”

Somewhere through the fog of lust, sex, and immense pleasure, in the deep recesses of Kyungsoo's mind his nagging conscience there lies utterly and completely defeated. It's too late to turn back now and Kyungsoo knows this fact to be true. He knows that it's a lie that he could ever stop this if he wanted to because truth is, he has never wanted to. Not since that moment in which he met Kai. Kai is the definition of irresistible temptation and right now, and for a long while, the sun-kissed man has been a temptation that Kyungsoo just couldn't walk away from.


End file.
